Avengance
by puzzlemistress
Summary: this is a squeal to "The Truth" that I wrote a couple months back. Hope you all like this better: Summary- this is set months into the future where the team is handling a mission where Kaldur comes face to face with Manta again. Even though the mission is over, Kaldur has one more mission to complete.
1. One down and one to go

It was supposed to be a simple mission, but in all honesty, when do they ever have an easy mission. How were they suppose to know that Manta was going to show up? Miss Martian sensed Aqualad's thoughts turning dark. His eyes became stone cold, even more than usual while his body tensed. His pearly white teeth clenched softly that it was almost impossible for Superboy could hear. What he heard clear as a bell, though, was his heartbeat, pounding harder and faster than usual.

" _Kal, are you okay?"_ Kid Flash asked.

Aqualad was dead silent. Miss Martian could hear a woman's loud scream in his mind, a soft crying could be heard in the background.

" _Team, you have a mission to complete. Get the information from the control room and shut down the building. I will handle Black Manta,"_ Kaldur ordered with a soft growl.

" _Kal-"_ Miss Martian began to say but he already jumped from the beam, landing into a crouching position.

" _You have your orders,_ "

The Team followed orders, leaving him by himself. Aqualad raised to stood in a tall stance and stared at him with a daunting glare. Black Manta took off his helmet and looked at him with a small deviously smirk.

"Hello my son," He walked slowly to him.

"Do not dare call me that."

"What is wrong my son? Is something troubling?"

Aqualad growled softly in the back of his throat while he clutches his black water beamers tightly. His stone cold gray eyes didn't leave his father's figure.

"I am not your son."

"Why do you deny you blood?"

"I refuse to be related to you Manta."

"You are still angry at me. What for?"

"You know exactly what you did."

"For you mother. I did you a favor boy, I suggest that you appreciate what I have done for you."

A small growl relished from his throat as Aqualad froze the door shut.

"Nice power son. You could be even more powerful if you were to switch sides and fight alongside your father,"

"Never," he lunged at Black Manta and called his magic into water swords.

They fought both with weaponry and hand-to-hand combat for what felt like hours until Aqualad finally was able to put Manta on his back and kicked off his helmet with his bare foot.

"You finally learned to be ruthless Kaldur'arhm," Manta taunted.

"Hope it made you proud," he kicked Manta in the head making him unconscious.

He used his magic to freeze to the floor so he wouldn't escape. With a look of disappointment, he turned and ran to look for his Team. He caught up with them in the hall.

"Are you okay?" Superboy asked.

"Yes, did you retrieve the file?"

"Yes, and the building is clear," Robin answered.

"Where is Manta,"

"He is detained. We need to contact the League to take them into custody," he reached for his comm link and made contact with the League.

The League along with Amanda's team came and took all of the unconscious men to Belle Reve. Robin gazed his eyes upon Kaldur and he saw something in his eyes. He couldn't tell if it was pride or confusion or animosity but it was something. His physical expression said one thing but his facial expression said something completely different. Aquaman was next to him and felt something was wrong with his protege. Even Miss Martian could sense that something was off. When the Team left Kaldur with Manta, she, for a moment, was cut off from Kaldur's mind. She could feel the cold emotions radiating off him. As Manta was loaded in the truck, Kaldur touched his pocket light. He turned his head on the door shut and drove off.

"Aqualad, your team has done well," Batman said in his usual seldom tone.

Kaldur nodded while looking at Batman in a strange and possibly frightened.

"I expect a mission report in the morning," he added as he and the League headed to the Javelin.

Aquaman could see the small amount of fear in his protege's eyes and wanted to say something but decided not to. He placed a firm hand on Aqualad's shoulder before he left. Kaldur shuddered from the touch but stood firmly in his spot. Aquaman was taken back in shock. He kept silent as he went Bioship and headed home to the cave. While he rode in the Javelin, Aquaman looked out the window in silence, pondering what was happening with Kaldur. Black Canary was the first to notice this strange behavior.

"Arthur, are you alright? You seem as if something is bothering," Canary asked.

"I am worried about Kaldur," Aquaman answered.

"He was acting strangely during the arrest of Manta."

"This was not just strange, this was, I don't know the right word for this."

"I know, personally for me, it's hard to find words to describe his behaviour."

"I just wish he would talk to me," runs his fingers through his blond locks.

"If you wish Arthur, I can ask Robin but finding out what is happening with him," Batman offered from the passenger seat.

"That would be much appreciated, thank you."

They flew back to the Watchtower in silence, thoughts running wild his Aquaman's mind.

Days went by, and Kaldur was locked in his room, working on Manta's case. He barely slept or ate; his main focus was to make sure Manta went to jail for good. He only emerged from his room, it was simply for other missing or dinner. The team and Aquaman tried of being there for him but he quickly pushed them away. Early one morning, Kaldur simply disappeared from the cave without a trace. The team became worried about their missing friend, except for Aquaman.

"I have a theory," he quickly walked to his protege's quarters.

The team curiously followed him. They have never been in Kaldur's room before. It was a simple dark turquoise colored room,his bed sheets were plain white sheets and two photos on his black wooden desk. Wally jumped on his bed and went searching under his pillows for 'evidence'.

"Stop it!" Artemis ordered.

"What? No stone left unturned, member," he winked at her softly.

"Geek!"

Aquaman found file folders on his desk on Black Manta. Not just recent cases but every single case the League has on him. He cursed softly in Atlantean, slamming the file on the desk.

"What's wrong?"

"I should have known that she would be involved,"

"Who?" M'gann asked.

"His mother. Manta killed her when Kaldur was young. He saw it happen and know he is going to do God knows what?"

"We need to find him,"

"And I know exactly where he is," Robin looked at the file and pointed to the location where he is poisoned. "Looks like he is off to Belle Reve," they quickly ran to the Bioship and took off.

By the time they reached Belle Reve, Kaldur was in the interrogation room with Ms. Waller watching.

"Stop this,now!"

"I can't do that. He asked me not to do it and I respect that, so no, I will not stop this."

"Let's just see what is going to happen Aquaman. What is the worse thing that can happen?" Miss Martin asked trying to sooth his nerves.

"We are about to find out," Robin observed as the door in the integration room opened.

They watched while watched the guards, in full uniform, walked in with David, now no longer in his armor. The guards sat him down. They left the room, the door slamming softly behind them. The father and son were in silence causing the Team and Aquaman to become nervous. David crossed his arms and glared at Kaldur.

"Come to gloat, my son," he said keeping his voice steady and calm.

"No, I am not that kind of person. I just want to know one thing."

"Which is?"

Kaldur took a sit in the chair across from him and thought shortly before speaking.

"Why? Why did you kill her?"

"Kaldur'ahm-"

"It is Aqualad to you."

"Your mother picked her own faith."

"She loved you. She loved you and you killed her."

"She deserved it."

"For what?! What could she have done that death was her punishment."

"She was going to turn me into the authorities. I had different plan."

"So you killed her after you murdered the heir?"

"Yes, I-" David's eyes widened in shock at his own words.

Aquaman gasped softly as tears swelled in his eyes and flowed down his cheeks. Robin placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it comfortably.

"Aquaman, what's wrong?"

"H-he killed my son when he was nine months. He was poisoned. We knew that Manta did it but we did not have a proof. K-Kaldur finally found out the truth. He promised me and Mera that he would find the man responsible for this," Aquaman's voice lightly tremble.

"Busted," Kaldur said with a smirked softly.

"This proves nothing."

"A confession is enough proof. But I will make you a deal."

"I am listening."

"You plead guilty to murder the Prince of Atlantis. You confess to everything you know about the Light , Injustice League, and everything you have done in your life. You will not serve a single day in prison for anything you confess to unless you keep anything from the League. I have already made this deal official with Ms. Waller. You have a choice, face both surface world and Atlantean court and possibly but put to death or go to Atlantis after confessing and serve your time."

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Neither one moving an inch. Then a small smirk appeared on Manta's lips.

"You couldn't kill me even if you had to."

"Do not push that theory."

"You are your mother's son."

"I am more her child than yours."

"Why do you keep me alive? You could have killed me in that warehouse but you didn't; why?"

"Because the second I kill you, I become the thing that I hate. I become you. Now I am going to be leaving now. By the time I reach that door, you need to make a decision. If you say no then you can take your chances in court. I will not be responsible for your death, you will be," Kaldur stood and walked to the door.

"Alright, we have a deal," he turned to face his father with a small smirk.

"Thank you for your corporation," he opened the door and left the room.

Kaldur was surprised to see his king and Team on the other side. He was not mad at them for following. He hugged his king tightly and rubbed his back.

"My son-"

"Will finally be able to rest in peace."

They stayed in the tight embraces only the soft sobs and soothing whispers in Atlantean could be heard.


	2. his reward

Black Manta was soon escorted to the Atlantean COurt to be put on trial. Aquaman, sadly, couldn't attend the trial since he had to take care of surface world matter. Kaldur was asked by the Queen to go with her to the court house. He agreed and was soon escorting her to their seats. Mera gripped his hand with vice grip as the trial began. In fear or relief, he could not tell; all he did was hold her hand back just a tight. The trial came to an end but the judge began to speak.

"May the accused please rise," Manta, now David, stood on command. "This court finds you guilty of the following charges: Capital murder of Prince Arthur the Second and Capital murder of Shalina'arhm. Do you accept these charges?"

Kaldur turned his head to face the Queen with tears swelling his eyes in shock. His grip on her hand tightened as he felt his body shudder.

"My queen-I,"

"Shush my child. Please just listen,"

"Yes, I do," David replied.

"Then we sentence you to life in Atlantean Prison. This court is dismissed." The gavel slammed loudly, a small sob escaped Kaldur's lips.

Mera hugged him tightly, allowing him to fall apart in her arms. She rubbed his back genttl while kissing his temple.

"It is over my child. Both of our loved ones may now rest in peace."

"I-I don't understand. How-when-why?"

"Arthur my son. He was able to work out a better deal with Manta. You were able to get justice for our son, it is only right in his mind to go and fo the same for Shalina."

"I-I have to-I'm so sorry," Kaldur started to appear flustered while trying to process what happened.

"Do not worry my child, go."

He kissed her cheek gently before swimming quickly to the zeta beam. He beamed himself to the Watchtower and quickly looking for his King. After several minutes of searching and asking, he found him walked down the hall with Martian Manhunter. He ran down the hallway to his King, his loud footsteps causing Aquaman to look up. He oleo ended his arms for his running child and caught him mid sprint and held him tightly. Manhunter, feeling as if he was intruding, quietly dismissing himself with smaller smile on his face. All Aquaman could hear being mumbled in his chest was 'faleminderit', thank you.

"Why do you thank me my son?"

"Thank you for completing the one mission I could never complete. Thank you for helping me put her at peace," he sobbed into his chest while squeezing his trim waist tightly.

Aquaman smiled down to him while rubbing his back. He kissed his temple softly while protectively holding him. They didn't know how long they stood in the warm tight embrace. It didn't matter to them. All that matter was that they were both at peace. Kaldur's lifelong mission was finally over.


End file.
